


She was her main character

by ForeignEr6958



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignEr6958/pseuds/ForeignEr6958
Summary: Jane can't sleep because her neighbor is having a very loud party. She decides to invite Kat over since any plans to sleep are long gone. But what happens when she texts Jacqueline instead of Kat. And Jacqueline comes over immediately.
Relationships: Jacqueline Carlyle & Jane Sloan, Jacqueline Carlyle/Jane Sloan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. A little party never killed nobody

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Bold Type or it's characters.

The music was blasting through the walls of her tiny apartment. Even when they played those songs she usually loved Jane hated them. She was beyond tired at this point. Yes, she was fully aware of the fact that it was Friday and people party on Fridays, but her tiredness did not allow her to think straight. Past week she has been wrapped up into work so much she barely got twenty hours of sleep. The new fall issue had the nation on its knees, and everyone was now fans of Scarlet, even the people who avoided it for years because they thought that there was not anything for them in the magazine. Articles, podcasts, photos, live streams and every single column were about ordinary people, and there were billions of ordinary people on this planet. On top of everything Jacqueline pushed them like never, so after dozens of articles and meetings she was so happy to get a full weekend off to recharge her batteries. But fate obviously had other plans for Jane and her college student neighbours. She glanced on the white clock on the wall and sighed as it showed ten past midnight. She rolled around the bed a few more times and decided she is going to get up and go watch some Netflix and hopefully it will do the trick and she will be asleep soon. She also made a mental note to buy ear plugs tomorrow. Walking to the living room she remembered she had one lonely, probably bored friend living close by, so she picked up her phone and opened her messages.  
So, my idiot neighbour is having a very loud party and I wanna cry how tired I am. Can you please come over? I’m so frustrated and I need a drink.  
Love, J  
Without thinking much about it she quickly pressed send and went to take her place on the sofa. She thought about not calling Kat since she lost her job and maybe needed some time to vent but she also knew her best friend has been more than relieved she managed to show who RJ really was. And with Sutton enjoying her time with her new husband she and Kat were left alone for a while, not that either of them minded. Sutton has been so happy, and they wanted to give them some time alone before Richard had to go back to San Francisco. Forty minutes passed and Jane wondered if Kat saw her message. Usually it took the girl less to get to her, especially this time of the night. Maybe she was asleep or had some last-minute plans, thought Jane, so she went to check her phone. Just as she was about to reach it, she heard a soft knock on her front doors.  
“Oh thank fuck you’re here, I thought you were asleep or some…” Jane didn’t even manage to finish her sentence because behind those doors was someone she definitely didn’t think she would see.  
“Jacqueline what are you doing here so late?” Jane tried to keep her voice calm, but she was scared and curious but mostly scared that something had happened to the editor in chief. Her mind went straight to Safford, who’s board tried to fire her more than once.  
“Hello Jane, well I got you message, so I showed up as you asked, and I brought wine.” Jacqueline flashed her famous smile as she waved a bottle of white wine in her hand. To say Jane was confused was an understatement. She quickly left and picked up her phone. While opening the messages horror flashed through her face. Apparently, Jane Sloan had texted Jacqueline, her boss, instead of her friend. As she was trying to understand how she made such a mistake she heard a soft cough behind her, reminding her that the boss in question was still waiting at her doors.  
“I’m so sorry Jacqueline I texted you instead of Kat. I was so tired I could barely see my phone. I’m really sorry to disturb you like this and it’s so late and you must be so tired, and you probably thought something bad is happening and please don’t be upset.” Jane was rambling on and she knew she was probably blushing badly. To be honest I would really love for the Earth to swallow me whole right now, Jane thought.  
“Don’t worry Jane I was just concerned about you and I was at the office still so I thought a drink with you wouldn’t be so bad to finish this exhausting week. Sorry again to disturb you, I will see you Monday.” Jacqueline started to turn around and was about to leave for the elevator when Jane stopped her.  
“Well you did come all the way to Brooklyn so how about we finish that bottle and forget how stupid your writer can be sometimes?” Jane looked hopefully at Jacqueline. After all she did not mind the editor’s company at all, quite opposite, she really enjoyed being around the blonde. Her energy, her smile, her kindness and her beautiful figure is something Jane quite enjoyed, not that she would admit it ever. Jacqueline walked past her and kicked her heels off as she sat at the opposite side of Jane’s spot at the sofa. Jane went to the kitchen to grab two glasses and let out a breath she was holding since the woman showed up at her doors. Jacqueline Carlyle is here, sitting in her living room, at one in the morning and all Jane could do right now was to act casually as much as she could. Being around the older woman in the office or even at her place was always much more comfortable since there was other people around, or her kids or even just Jacqueline’s dog. But now the two women were alone in a flat in Brooklyn, with nothing and nobody disturbing them except the loud music that was coming from the apartment across. Get yourself together Sloan and just sit and talk to her, it’s someone you’ve known for years now, Jane thought as she set two glasses on the table and sat a bit awkwardly across Jacqueline.  
“You weren’t joking when you said it was a loud party.” Jacqueline said casually as if she tried to break the sudden tension that was hanging in the air between two women.  
“It’s been driving me crazy. I was so tired, and sleep deprived I wanted to cry. The funny thing is that if I was a bit younger, I would probably join them instead of mopping around all night.” Jane said as she flashed a grin.  
“You do realize you are still very young Jane.” Jacqueline took a sip of her wine, letting it melt on her tongue as she felt the day being washed away.  
“Yes, I am but I’m also very different from that girl you first saw at Scarlet few years ago and my idea of fun has changed quite a bit.” Jane said as she remembered the excitement of walking into Scarlet offices for the first time.  
“Care to say what do you do for fun now?” Jacqueline asked  
“Oh God so many stupid things come to my mind. I love reading obviously, exploring old libraries and antique shops, I simply love sitting somewhere under a tree in Central Park and observe people and just daydream about everything I can. I also love video games, they help me with stress a lot” said Jane as she pointed to a white Xbox console that was standing under her TV.  
“I’m not even slightly surprised with your ways of fun except video games?” Jacqueline pointed out as she slightly raised her eyebrow.  
“It started after college after a bad break up. I needed something new and fun to try and saw my brother was having a blast with his console so I bought one and it was love at first sight, or let’s say first touch, and ever since then I play for few hours every week.”  
“So, Jane Sloan is a gamer and I never thought I would hear that.” Jacqueline smirked.  
Jane could feel her cheeks starting to burn when she noticed the smirk on the blonde’s lips. She needed to change the subject, or she will become too obvious and die.  
“Yes, Jane Sloan is a bit of a gamer.” Jane used her full name since it obviously entertained Jacqueline.  
“But enough about my ways of fun. What do you do when you feel like having fun?” Jane tried to ask without sounding choked on her own words and her thoughts that were suggesting way inappropriate ways of having fun.  
“The better question would be do I even get free time?” Jacqueline stated and poured more wine. “But when I’m not all over Scarlet or with my kids I do like to play cello which I’m horrible at as you know but it keeps me entertained. I also enjoy chess quite much and believe it or not I like to drive, even though I don’t drive to work since driving in heels is not really safe and you know parking can be tricky.”  
“Wait you have a license?” Jane looked a bit shocked  
“Of course, I do Jane.” Jacqueline chuckled.  
“I wasn’t always the famous editor in chief. Once upon a time I drove myself to work and I must say I do miss those times when my car and I were invisible on the streets. Nowadays a lot of people know it’s me when they see the black Mercedes.” She said as she looked a bit upset or even sad, craving sometimes the times were simpler.  
“But without people knowing who I was Scarlet wouldn’t be the magazine it is today and for that I have no regrets.” Jacqueline took more wine and smiled at Jane.  
“So, you never had any regrets in how your life went on?” Jane asked and felt the atmosphere getting a bit tense around them.  
“Of course I had. I still do have regrets about how some things went in my private life, especially with Ian, but every decision I made for Scarlet was made for a reason, and as you know I really do believe that everything happens for a reason.” Jacqueline’s mind went to the recent events between her and her husband. Even though they decided to try again something just was not right and she felt like their chance for happiness was gone, but she had to try. She loved Ian and she loved their little family even though the spark was long gone.  
“Jacqueline do you mind me asking how are things between Ian and you? And if you don’t wanna answer I understand, I’m just simply asking as your, well, your friend.” Jane asked trying not to hurt or provoke the woman on her sofa.  
“Don’t worry Jane. You knew about us separating and getting back together while many didn’t even know we had issues. I trust you Jane. And we are okay. We have been talking a lot and we both know where we made mistakes. It’s not going to be easy since both him and I are busier than ever, but we promised to try, and we will.” She answered while her eyes glistened with tears.  
“And how did the boys take all that?” Jane was honestly concerned about them. She met the boys a few times and she liked them. They had picked up the best qualities from both Jacqueline and Ian.  
“We didn’t even tell them we separated. Ian went to Ukraine, so they thought it was just their dad going back to work and their mom busy with meetings. For them nothing was much different. And by the time we wanted to tell them we decided to give it another go. I won’t burden them with the details. Even if we separated for good the boys would never lose us. Before anything they know we are their parents first.” Jacqueline stated a bit surprised at how easy was to talk to the young writer.  
“I understand and I really do hope you get to be happy Jacqueline no matter what happens next.”  
Jane was really surprised how Jacqueline opened to her and shared something she knew only few people around her were familiar with. It seemed that when they talked it was Jane who always shared more, but recently Jacqueline was sharing a lot with Jane. She let her into her home, she knew her boys and her dog were fond of Jane. Even Ian knew quite a lot about her. Jane couldn’t help but feel a bit sad that Ian knew Jacqueline in ways she never could.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Jacqueline slowly covered Jane’s hand with hers. The light touch on her hand was something Jacqueline often did when she felt Jane was drifting away. Even know, after months and months Jane would shiver when the woman did that.  
“Never mind I just drifted away for a second. Honestly don’t even know where my mind was.” Jane lied, trying to cover the fact that her voice was shaking.  
It was so hard being around Jacqueline lately. Ever since Ryan left, she felt sad and she would bury herself into work just to forget. Yes, leaving Ryan was hard, and it hurt but Jacqueline getting back with Ian was something that truly broke her heart. But all she knew was that if Jacqueline was happy, she was happy too.

“It’s getting late and I have a soccer game to attend tomorrow with the boys.” Jacqueline said while putting her empty glass on the table. She could see something was troubling Jane, but she knew better than to push the woman. Jane will tell her once she’s ready.  
“The music seems to be a bit quieter than before so hopefully you will manage to get some sleep.” Jacqueline said slipping into her heels.  
Jane quickly got up to walk the woman to the doors. She wanted her to stay so badly but she knew she would say or do something stupid if they continued to share the same space, and with alcohol included it could get messy.  
“Jacqueline thank you so much for coming over. Even if I don’t get enough sleep at least you took my mind off a bit from the lousy neighbours.” Jane said as she pulled her robe around her waist wishing she could just stop thinking for a second. She got lost in her own thoughts again as she felt a soft hand stroking up and down her arm gently.  
“Don’t even mention it Jane. You know I’m here whenever or whatever you need, and never hesitate to call me. I like to think of myself as one of your friends as well.” Jacqueline smiled and pulled her hand back. And before Jane could say anything the woman was gone around the corner. It was almost three in the morning and Jane’s mind was finally tired, a bit from the lack of sleep and a bit more from the thoughts she had about the older blonde. She wanted to go to bed but somehow, she placed her head on the pillow Jacqueline was leaning in just minutes before. The famous scent of Jacqueline’s perfume hit her nostrils and she felt herself relax more and more. Before she knew she was snoring lightly while all her tiredness was leaving her small body and her mind got busy living in Jane’s little world where the main character was Jacqueline Carlyle.


	2. Wrecked head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane can't sleep because her neighbor is having a very loud party. She decides to invite Kat over since any plans to sleep are long gone. But what happens when she texts Jacqueline instead of Kat. And Jacqueline comes over immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Bold Type or any of it's characters.

Jane woke up to the sound of her phone somewhere underneath her. She jumped up still confused and with a pain shooting up and down her back wondering where was the phone and why she was sleeping on her sofa. She grabbed her phone and quickly answered without even looking who it was. I need to start paying attention to what I do with my phone she thought immediately.  
“Tiny Jane I thought you were dead. I tried calling you since ten this morning” Kat said on the other side of the line.  
“Well good morning to you too my dear friend.” Jane answered playfully.  
“Hun morning was like three hours ago. I would rather go with good day.” Kat laughed at the comment Jane made.  
“Oh God I can’t believe I slept that long. My neighbour had a party last night and I was up till three.” Jane intentionally skipped the part where her boss came over.  
“Well now you can rise and shine and come with me to grab something to eat?” Kat laughed at her own joke.   
Jane kept thinking how her friend was in an incredibly good mood considering she just lost her job. Maybe it was a coping mechanism, Jane drifted in her own thoughts before remembering Kat was still expecting an answer.  
“Yeah sure, I just need to get ready and I’ll text you when I’m on my way.” Jane started walking towards her bathroom.  
“See ya in a bit babe.” Kat hang up before Jane could say anything.  
Okay, last night Jacqueline was here, and I slept pretty much hugging the pillow she was leaning on and I might be totally head over heels for the woman, Janes mind was going wild with all this new information. She wasn’t sure why the blonde even showed up that late. Yes, she was the nicest woman ever and Jane and she were always more than just colleagues, but she wasn’t sure if they were that friendly to visit each other in the middle of the night. Jane stepped into the shower allowing the hot water to hit her aching back. I’m never sleeping on a sofa again was all she allowed herself to think about now.  
Twenty minutes later Jane was sitting in the Uber she ordered. She quickly texted Kat to meet her at the new place a few blocks from Kat’s apartment called Geoffs. She knew the place offered the best homemade soups and wraps in the world as she was concerned and she was starving at this point. She had already managed to order for both Kat and her and take a seat before Kat showed up.  
“Hey babes sorry I’m late. Jane are you okay, you look wrecked?” Kat sat next to Jane while staring intensely and waiting for an answer.  
“Yes everything is okay, I’m just really tired.” She answered and at that moment she made a decision not to tell Kat about Jacqueline coming over. She knew if she told her Kat would ask about million questions and frankly she wasn’t ready to answer them just yet.  
Soon the food was on their table and they proceeded to eat and talk about all the latest gossip around the office and Kat asking for every single of her former colleagues. Kat reassured Jane she was okay with how things played out since she illegally got the files that ended RJ’s career. She had experience and a killer recommendation from Jacqueline to score some really good jobs in the city. She was so enthusiastic about future career options she didn’t even notice Jane flinching upon hearing the blonde’s name.   
“But enough about me cuz you and I both know I’ll be fine. I did manage to make a difference girl and that’s all that matters now.” She flashed one of her signature powerful smiles.   
“How are you? You know since Ryan left?” Kat slowly eyed Jane while giving her a small bump on her shoulder.  
As soon as she heard the name Jane’s shoulders fell and she felt sadness taking over her body.   
“I’m doing as good as I can. I miss Ryan the amazing friend but not sure if I miss Ryan as my partner. Part of me will always be grateful he was here for me and I did love him, but it never felt completely right. It hurts he’s completely gone but it wouldn’t be fair to have him around with him knowing he can be around only as a friend.”  
“I know it hurts Jane but it does get easier and hey one day you maybe could be friends who knows. I can say from experience that it’s not easy but you can be friends eventually.” Kat smiled softly as she remembered her situation with Adena.  
Jane took a moment to think about Kat’s words. She knew that eventually they could end up being friends but she also knew there was more to Kat and Adena than just friendship even though both of them were blind to it, for now anyways, Jane smiled to herself.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Kat’s phone started ringing. Both of them jumped from their chairs as they obviously didn’t expect it to be so loud. Kat waved her phone into Jane’s face showing her it was Sutton calling.  
“Heeeey Mrs. Richard Hunter? What can I do for you this fine afternoon my lady?” Kat teased their best friend since she was suddenly a stylist, married and living in a place both Jane and Kat together could never afford.   
“You’re very funny Kat but I’m too happy to care right now.” Sutton replied pretending she was offended. “Do you know where’s Jane? I tried calling since I need to talk to both of you but no answer.”  
“Oh yeah tiny Jane is here with me.” Kat looked at her friend. “Sutton said she tried calling you but no answer.”   
Jane quickly found her phone in her purse. “Yeah tell her I’m sorry, my battery is dead.”   
“Yeah I heard that.” Sutton smiled before Kat repeated what Jane said.   
“Anyways guys I have an invitation from my sexy husband.” Kat could hear Sutton smirking while saying the word husband.  
“Since he’s leaving Monday morning he wanted to have a small dinner with friends tomorrow night to thank everyone for the support and the help you all gave us with preparing the wedding.” Sutton said trying to ignore the sadness she knew would overtake her once Richard is gone to San Francisco in less than two days.  
“Well count me in definitely. But, I thought you guys wanted some privacy? You know some sexy time before Monday?” Kat started teasing her friend.   
“Well we will have it after the dinner. It’s actually more of a lunch since it starts at 4 pm.”   
“Then I’ll be there and Jane will too, like it or not.” Kat threw a smirk towards Jane, knowing her friend needed a bit of distraction right now.   
“Jane will be where now?” Jane questioned Kat.  
“Okay Sutton we’ll see you tomorrow honey. I’m gonna go fill Jane into all the details. Love you Mrs. Hunter.”   
“Love you too.” Sutton hung up while smiling widely to her new name.  
“So basically Sutton and Richard are having a little thank you party for their dear friends and we’re obviously going.” Kat filled Jane into the conversation with Sutton.   
“Why didn’t you ask who else is gonna be there?” Jane asked  
“I’ll text Sutton later but I assume the two of us, Oliver, Jacqueline,…”  
Jane didn’t even listen to Kat anymore after hearing the older woman’s name. Jacqueline is definitely going to be there. She’s after all Richard’s friend. How am I supposed to sit there after last night? Jane’s mind was going wild with the thoughts about Jacqueline once again in the last twenty four hours.  
“Earth to Jane. Where did you go now honey?” Kat put her hand over Jane’s.  
“I think I’ll head home babes. I’m very tired and I have some articles to finish and get some sleep before tomorrow.” Jane said while getting her purse.  
“You sure you’re just tired and it isn’t something else?” Her friend questioned her again.  
“Absolutely. I’m really just exhausted.” Jane reassured her for the second or third time today. She wasn’t even sure how many times she lied.  
“Okay babes go home and rest and how about I pick you up tomorrow and we can go together?” Kat said while also grabbing her stuff.  
“Sounds perfect.” Jane gave her a hug and left Kat without any more words spoken.  
Kat was definitely worried about her friend but she knew not to push her and eventually Jane will spill everything that’s on her mind.  
By this point Jane was running away from Kat. She decided to walk to her place and try to clear her head somehow. The thought of Jacqueline sitting with her and surviving that dinner had Jane really anxious. She knew she would see the woman at work but at least she could ran away around the office. At the dinner with only few more people around she will have to be very close or even talk to the woman.   
While wandering the busy Brooklyn streets Jane couldn’t help but wonder when did she became so intoxicated with her boss. First she looked at her with this hero worship as did many more in the office. But eventually Jane got pulled more and more into Jacqueline’s world and suddenly they were talking about everything. Jacqueline allowed her to see her home, her family and allowed herself to open up to Jane. They would sit for hours sometimes just working together and the silence would be the most comfortable thing ever for them. Eventually they started laying hands on the other one’s hand and having handshakes that would last a bit longer than with other people, both of them reluctant to let go. Than there was those looks where their eyes would just glue together and they would smile and all Jane could see in the blonde’s eyes was adoration and she was pretty sure hers were showing the same. Jane wasn’t sure if she loved Jacqueline as a friend or a lover or all together but she knew she loved her. Unfortunately even though she adored the woman and maybe even if Jacqueline felt something for her in the last few years it was all gone now. Jacqueline was back with Ian and Jane would never act upon her feelings if it meant hurting someone who was everything to Jacqueline. No, Jane would rather hurt herself than seeing again the sad face Jacqueline had when she separated from Ian the first time.   
I have to act normal around her. I have to survive that dinner tomorrow and I have to bury those feelings away. And I’d be damned if I don’t. Jane let out a frustrated sigh as she slammed the doors of her apartment shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks very much guys for all the hits and kudos. It's my first time writing something like that. Do comment and do give me feedbacks please. Also English isn't my first language so if I make a mistake I do apologize. Hope you'll enjoy the story as much as I am. Thank you all :D


	3. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Bold Type or it's characters.

It was almost three in the afternoon when Kat knocked on Jane’s front door. She was late and she knew it, but she just couldn’t force herself to get ready. The entire situation left her without a job but also provided her with a well needed holiday. After waiting for almost a minute she finally heard Jane opening the door.  
“I’m sorry you were waiting, but I just can’t find what to wear.” Jane let out a frustrated sigh.   
She was fully awake before eight this morning and tried around twenty outfits since then and suddenly not one of them was “the one”. She was so close to calling it off and staying home with a pretended sickness. But she knew she couldn’t be the Grinch. Not today of all days. She pulled Kat inside and led her to her bedroom which looked like a bomb exploded inside. Clothes was everywhere and shoes were scattered around the floor.   
“Well this looks very creative.” Kat joked, trying to avoid the word mess not to disturb her friend more.  
“I have nothing to wear and honestly I don’t think I even wanna go at this point.” Jane rolled her eyes dramatically.  
“What do you mean you have nothing to wear?” Kat grabbed Jane’s body and turned her around the room to show her the entire closet that was now all over the room.  
“It’s just not it. None if it is it.” Jane finally gave up and sat on the bed.  
“Jane why are you overreacting over clothes? It’s just dinner with friends. Inside a well-known apartment.” Kat questioned her with her eyebrow raised.  
“I don’t know. It doesn’t matter.” She answered and left to lock herself in the bathroom.   
It was true that she didn’t know why she was reacting so badly. It’s not like there would be someone she didn’t know. But there was someone who’s attention she wanted. Jane also knew she had to get herself together or Kat will start asking questions. Why wouldn’t she? It’s Kat and even though she loved her friend she knew she will ask until someone just can’t hold the answers anymore and that someone was usually Jane. She quickly fixed her hair and make-up and joined Kat in the bedroom.  
“Sweetie are you okay? I thought I would give you a minute before breaking in.” Kat came to pull Jane into a hug.  
“I’m sorry. It’s just… These few days have been a lot, so I needed to vent for a second.” Jane mumbled into Kat’s shoulder. “Will you help me with the outfit?”  
“You know I will dress you to kill girl.” Kat flashed her a grin and went to look around the room to see which outfit could save her best friend from another breakdown.  
Forty-five minutes later and a bit of protesting from Jane it was done. Kat slowly turned her to face the mirror. For the first time that day Jane felt a wave of confidence and sexiness passing through her body. The dress Kat put her into was a white laced one. It was reaching just above her knees shyly showing her thighs. The fabric underneath the lace hugged her perfectly around her flat stomach and her round bottom. The long lace sleeves gave the dress a bit of modesty while everything else was there to point out her amazing body. Jane looked at her face and saw that Kat had fixed her hair into her signature waves and she put simple golden earrings into each ear. Her make-up was simple. Yet gold and bronze shadows made her look like she had a nice sunbathing session. If she looked closely it looked like she could be Italian or Portuguese. She liked it. No, Jane loved it. She slipped into beige stiletto heels and turned to face Kat.  
“Oh my God this is perfect.”  
“Glad I could be of help babe. You look amazing. And I promise I won’t tell anyone who you’re wearing tonight.” Kat smiled.  
“Let’s go now cuz we’re already late. I’ll text Sutton so she knows we’ll be there soon.” Jane pulled Kat outside the bedroom.  
Somehow the usually busy New York traffic showed them some mercy and they were only twenty minutes late. Jane was nervous while they were ascending to their friend’s apartment. But when I’m not nervous around her, she thought. She let Kat in front of her as Sutton opened the doors.   
“Whoa ladies you look amazing. Jane oh if I wasn’t married…” Sutton gave them both a quick hug.  
“But thankfully you are. And you two deserve it more than anyone I know.” Jane gave her friend a playful smack on her arm.  
The three of them slowly entered the living room and Jane quickly scanned the room. Oliver was at the bar pouring a glass of wine for himself while Richard was in the other corner talking to someone. She could hear her before she saw her. There she was, standing opposite of Richard laughing at something he said. She looked radiant and brilliant and sexy as hell Jane thought. She took a moment to appreciate the cleavage Jacqueline’s silk shirt showed. It was enough to have Jane blush and heat to hit her face. The red shirt hugged the woman’s breasts and was loosely tucked into a pair of Prada’s newest suit pants. Jane knew it was Prada since she still remembers the shock on Kat’s face when Sutton told them the price when the pants arrived for one of the shootings. Her arm was embraced with signature golden rings around her wrist. Before she could say or do something to uncover her state Jane slowed down behind Kat and fled straight to the bar to get a drink. There was no way she could survive this without a bit of liquid courage.  
Just as she poured herself some wine Jane heard Richard saying the dinner is ready and they all started to move towards the dining room. She was about to enter their stylish dining room, she felt a small hand on her lower back.  
“Jane lovely to see you today. You look beautiful.” Jacqueline threw her one of her blinding smiles.  
“Jacqueline, good to see you as well and thank you.” She stuttered and tried really hard not to pay attention to the hand that was very low on her back.   
“You look as exquisite as always.”   
Thankfully they were soon separated as Jacqueline took a seat next to Richard and Jane settled between Sutton and Kat.  
“Well guys thank you very much for coming and thank you all so very much for your support and help over these truly special moments for my wife and I.” Richard smiled at the crowd as he took Suttons hand. “I would like to say we cooked but we were kind of busy so enjoy the catering.” He continued and winked at Sutton who blushed.   
“Very subtle Richard, very subtle.” Kat laughed as others joined her.  
The dinner went smoothly. Everyone was chatting away, laughing and talking about some quiet funny events that led them up to here. The only person who seemed a bit distracted was Jane, but she was thankful nobody seemed to have noticed it. It’s not like she didn’t want to join the fun because she really needed a relaxing night with friends, but she just couldn’t focus. The women she currently shared the space with had her head spinning and Jane tried so hard not to pay attention to her laugh, her voice and the smell of her perfume. No matter how much she tried she caught herself failing it miserably. Her friends seemed to notice it and now she was getting questionable looks from both Kat and Sutton. After few more attempts to join in she excused herself and went to the bathroom. She needed to splash some water to her face and breathe. Not even a minute after she left someone knocked on the doors.   
“Jane are you okay?” she heard Sutton whisper.  
She knew she had to tell her or she’s going to actually ruin the night without an explanation, so she let her in. Just behind Sutton was Kat, standing there with her face so soft it almost had Jane crying.   
“Baby girl what’s going on? You keep storming off to bathrooms and you’ve been drifting away a lot tonight.” Kat took her hand and led her to take a seat at the edge of the tub.   
“Okay guys I really need to tell you something that’s been eating me out for ages now and if I don’t say it to someone I might explode.”  
At those words Kat and Sutton suddenly scooted closer to Jane each on one side of the young woman. They knew Jane was a private person and it was really hard for her to open up sometimes, but they also knew if she was reacting like that something was obviously bothering her a lot.  
“You can tell us anything and we will be here for you, you know that hon?”  
“I know and thank you.” Jane squeezed their hands.  
“So, as you know I’ve been acting a bit weird lately.” The girls chuckled at that since they both definitely did notice it. It was way too obvious to anyone who knew Jane.  
“First of all, I know you both think it has something to do with Ryan, but it doesn’t. Well at least not completely. Sure, sometimes I missed the guy who was there for me and it does hurt but I broke it off for a reason and nothing will change that. But there has been someone out there who’s attention I always wanted more than his.” Jane stopped talking and looked at her friends giving them a chance to maybe get it on their own before she actually had to say the name. They looked at her very confused, so she decided to continue.  
“And that person has been in my life for a while now and slowly but surely some feelings crept up and now I’m a total mess and…”  
“Oh my God it’s Jacqueline isn’t it?” Sutton jumped from the edge of the tub.  
“No way it can’t be?” Kat was shocked but soon she had a very bright smile on her face.  
“Cuz if it’s her that’s so awesome and honestly I was wondering are you two finally gonna get married?”  
“You knew?” Jane was even more shocked than her friends.  
“It not that we knew but Jane you have to admit you two have such a strong chemistry and honestly everyone at Scarlet had a crush on Jacqueline at some point.” Sutton smiled at Kat as her friend nodded slowly.  
“But that’s it for everyone, a crush. I think I don’t have a crush. I have love.” Jane smiled sadly.  
“Wait are both of my friends gay now?” Sutton laughed to make the situation a bit easier.  
Jane couldn’t help but to laugh at her as she shook her head.  
“I would honestly girls say that I’m only gay for Jacqueline Caryle and her only.” Jane flashed a grin finally feeling as weight has been lifted of her chest as she said those words aloud.   
“So, what are you going to do now?” Kat didn’t want to make Jane sad again, but she had to have her friend think about all this.  
“I know I know. She’s married and she’s my boss and honestly, I’ll just have to somehow figure how to get over her. But please don’t pay much attention to this. I just wanted to get this of my chest, so you know why I’ve been like this.”  
“Honey we are here for you every step of the way and if we can help in any way please don’t run to the bathroom without us.” Sutton have her hand a squeeze.  
“Yes, and don’t overthink it too much. I know it’s hard to be around her but whatever happens we’re here with very nice shoulders to cry on.” Kat joined.  
“Thank you guys. I know I owe you a bit more of explaining but now I just can’t. And I’m pretty sure it’s a bit rude to be away from your own party Sutton.” Jane gave her friend a questionable yet playful look.  
“Let’s continue this over a lunch or somewhere where they don’t expect us?”  
“Yes, I think it’s rude, but they know us. Nothing can stop us from talking when needed. And yes we will definitely continue this.” Sutton pulled her friends into a hug before going back to the living room.  
As the girls were coming back in Jane noticed Sutton giving Richard a reassuring smile as if to say that all was good. Both Kat and Sutton went back to talking to the rest of them and Jane slowly scanned the crowd. She was so happy to have friends who understand and who won’t judge, and she was so damn happy she had her. Even though she technically didn’t have her, but she was there in her life and maybe that was enough for now, Jane thought. While getting caught again in her thoughts someone locked their arm around her shoulders.  
“Jane, I notice you’re a bit distracted and honestly I was wondering if I can have a word with you?” Jacqueline smiled softly and caressed Jane’s shoulder.   
“Don’t worry Jacqueline I’m really okay but yes sure I can always spare some time for you.” Jane knew it would have been better if she came with an excuse not to talk to the woman now, but her curiosity took over and if she was being honest, she craved a moment alone with Jacqueline even if it was probably just business related.  
“Do you mind stepping to the terrace for some privacy?”   
Jane didn’t answer and just nodded as she let Jacqueline lead her with her hand on her back yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one guys. I'm taking this very slow even though my first idea was to keep it to a chapter or two but I'm having way too much fun for now :D. Any suggestions or feedback I'm here to listen. Thanks again for the support :D


	4. She's not leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Bold Type or it's characters.

One glance towards her watch and Jacqueline realized it was almost ten at night and she wasn’t anywhere near her building. She just couldn’t force herself to go back to her apartment. Since she decided to drive herself to Richard’s earlier that day she just jumped into her car when she left and right now she was driving through one of many New York streets. She rolled the window down and let the breeze hit her face. The woman was so deep into her thoughts she decided it was maybe best to pull over somewhere and clear her head, so she doesn’t crash. Pulling over into a car park she soon realized she was near the New York Aquarium. The ride here wasn’t even that long, or she just didn’t pay attention to it, who would know with all the events pushing into her brain for the past few hours.

Jacqueline always loved the sea. Ever since she was a little girl, she would take every opportunity to go and listen to the waves crashing into a rock or watch seagulls circling around the beach waiting for some poor child’s ice cream to snatch it. Unlike the city that never slept the sea provided her with peace and she was its biggest admirer. Never in her lifetime she would disrespect something so powerful and something that could take a life as easy as it can create it. And right now, that same powerful sea was her sanctuary.

She locked her car and went to sit on the damp sand. She didn’t care about her pants or her shoes or the fact that she was a woman sitting alone on a beach at this hour. All she wanted right now is to calm her wild brain and even wilder heart. That was definitely easier said than done, Jacqueline slapped herself mentally as the earlier conversation with a certain brunette came into her head.

New York is becoming chilly and it would definitely be wintertime soon, Jacqueline thought as she led Jane into Richard’s terrace, away from the rest of them. It wasn’t that she didn’t want anyone to hear them, but she thought that maybe Jane would relax more if it was just the two of them. Somehow all of their most opening conversations were away from everyone.

The two women went to stand on the other side of the living room where a wall separated them from the lights inside and prying eyes of Jane’s friends. For almost a minute neither of them said anything. It wasn’t an awkward silence at all, it was just the two of them relaxing for a moment and watching over the Manhattan skyline.

“Jane I’ve noticed you were avoiding me tonight and I just wanted to say I’m very sorry for coming over the other night. I never wanted for you to feel uncomfortable, so if that’s the reason for you not even making eye contact with me, I’m truly sorry.” Jacqueline’s tone was very calm, but still she could not say it with a bit of sadness as well.

“No Jacqueline I promise you, I’m not sad or angry or anything like that. I could never have feelings like those towards you. You coming over honestly made me sleep so much better.” Jane smiled.

“Are you sure? I’ve been watching you tonight and it’s hard to look at you like this without anything to do to help you. I know I’m not Sutton or Kat but that doesn’t mean I want to see you hurt.”

Those words hit Jane and Jacqueline could see her face softening and her eyes filling with tears. Jane immediately looked away and blinked a few times.

She always did that when she was trying to hide something, Jacqueline thought, and this was no time for hiding. She had to help Jane. She wasn’t sure why she was so protective of the young writer but somehow every time anything bad that was happening to Jane the editor was trying to make it go away.

“Honestly Jacqueline there is something on my mind and it’s been painful and amazing at the same time. It’s been keeping my mind busy for a while now and if I’m totally honest it’s taking all my energy and I need to learn how to deal with it or risk my life getting even messier.” Jane was now smiling softly with her eyes shining from the tears forming in them.

“Do you wish to tell me? I don’t know if I can help but I would like to try. Whatever it is Jane I can just say I’ve seen you struggle with bigger issues and coming out as a winner.” Jacqueline smiled back.

“I think I might be gay or bisexual or something. All I know I have feelings for a woman.” Jane simply said and suddenly her eyes were very interested in a nearby building, completely ignoring Jacqueline.

“Oh, Jane honey that’s nothing to be feeling bad over or ashamed.” Jacqueline turned to Jane trying to get her to look at her. She didn’t want to push the young woman too much, but she needed her to be okay at the same time, so she decided she had to get her attention by putting her arm around the smaller figure. She slowly pulled Jane into her. Her arm was around her shoulder and Jane’s head was resting just over her collar bone. It was so hard not so lean in and smell Jane’s hair and kiss her head.

Wait, what? Why do I want to smell her or kiss her or why is this suddenly so comfortable? No, it’s nothing like that, Jane just needs some comfort, right? Jacqueline’s head was now getting bombed with these new revelations. It wasn’t like she never had Jane close, but never this close. Something stirred in her and she slowly pushed the writer away. As soon as she did so she saw the first tear that night sliding on Jane’s cheek. Without even thinking about it Jacqueline’s hand cupped Jane’s cheek and she wiped the tear with her thumb. She was mentally cursing herself but something about the brunette wasn’t allowing her to move. She could feel Jane relaxing into her hand and Jacqueline moved even closer now.

“Please don’t cry. I’m here I promise. Gay, straight or anything you want to be Jane, I’m here and I will help you.”

Jane didn’t answer. Instead she just nodded and looked at the appealing blue eyes. Jacqueline’s hand was still resting on Jane’s cheek and neither of them moved. Something about the comforting touch and the tears in Jane’s eyes had Jacqueline pull Jane towards her again. But now she had her arms around the writer’s waist and Jane’s arms were resting around her neck. She could hear Jane crying into her shoulder, so she pulled the woman more to herself.

“It’s okay honey. Let it out. I’m here.” Jacqueline whispered into Jane’s ear.

Standing like this was certainly new for both of them and they both knew they should move away from each other for many reasons but for now it was something both women needed so they let go. They let go of their concerns, their professional relationship and their lives outsides this little bubble right here on the terrace of one of many Manhattan buildings.

They stood like that for minutes, neither of them letting go. Slowly Jane stopped crying and was now just resting her head against the taller woman.

“Thank you.” Jane said as she slowly pulled away, but still keeping the editor close to her.

“Jane, the woman you have feelings for…”

“It’s not important Jacqueline. It can never happen.” Jane interrupted her, soft voice trembling.

“Are you sure?” Jacqueline pushed again looking into Jane’s eyes, not breaking the contact even for a second.

“Pretty sure. I can’t explain it now, but it will never happen.” Jane tried to look away for the second time tonight, but this time Jacqueline caught her and stopped her with her hand on Jane’s cheek again.

Only this time it was different. Eyes were roaming faces. Eyes were roaming lips. Those lips that could form sweet, funny, smart and beyond powerful words.

Jacqueline had no idea where all this came from, but she was getting very close to the younger woman. She didn’t just want to protect her. She wanted to kiss the life out of her. She wanted to show her how amazing she is, how special, how sexy, how much she means to her. She wanted to make Jane feel better even if it costs her everything at this moment.

“It’s you.” Jane said in such a low tone Jacqueline wasn’t sure she heard right.

“I’m sorry?”

Jane moved even further away now and suddenly the air was filled with tension and confusion.

“I said it’s you. You’re the woman.” Jane whispered again.

“What do you mean I’m… Oh Jane you mean I’m…” Jacqueline couldn’t force herself to finish the sentence at all. Suddenly it was all too much. Jane had feelings for her. And she couldn’t decide if all this was now good or bad. Jacqueline was rarely left in a state of shock, but this was one of those rare moments. She just had to get away. She knew she would break Jane’s heart now, but she had to leave.

The dark beach provided her such needed comfort and a place to think. It was now more than two hours since she stormed out of Richard’s apartment. She quickly said she had some emergency at home and left. Richard knew her and she was sure he would explain it to everyone not to push her at that moment.

Jane has feelings for me and I’m pretty sure I’m not immune to her charms either, Jacqueline was thinking hard about all this. She knew for weeks now that Ian and she were together because they were best friends and they had two amazing boys and it would be a mess to break that up and go out there again. Jacqueline was willing to work on their relationship and she was determined to save what can be saved. That is until she was slowly pulled away from all that to a certain writer. All those long conversations, light touches, smiles and praises. It all led to tonight and wishing suddenly to kiss, to touch to be with the writer.

Seeing Jane not responding to her looks and words hurt so much and oh God she must have been so hurt when I said nothing and just left tonight, Jacqueline was suddenly hit with what she did only few hours before. Do I call her or meet with her over a drink or do I…?

Her thoughts were cut short with a message on her phone.

_I’m sorry for tonight. I had a lot of wine and it gave me courage to say it. I don’t want to complicate your life, so you’ll have my notice tomorrow on your desk. I’m sorry again._

_Yours, Jane_

She is going to leave me? Jacqueline was suddenly aware she couldn’t let that happen. Yes, this entire situation was messy and complicated, but she knew she can’t have Jane leave her. She just couldn’t handle that. So, in a split of a second she knew what she had to do.

Few minutes later she was pulling back into one of the roads and she was just hoping she wouldn’t get pulled over for speeding. Half an hour before midnight she was parking in front of a building, she visited two days before.

“There is no way I’m letting her leave” Jacqueline said to herself and knocked on the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for the support guys :D


	5. Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Bold Type or its characters.

To say Jane was devastated after Jacqueline left her standing there on the balcony was an understatement. The young woman was shaking, part of it was from the cold New York night but most of it was from the breakdown she was having. It was one of those breakdowns where you’re fighting hard just to breathe, where you’re sobbing and swallowing your own tears and the pain is ripping your heart into million pieces. Jane felt this kind of pain only once in her life and she was sure after she watched her mother’s lifeless body, she would never have to experience anything even a bit similar to that pain, or at least she would never allow such pain to get near her. Yet, here she was now arms around her own body as if she was keeping it from falling apart. She could feel every nerve in her body aching. Soon she felt arms around her pulling her into a tight and warm hug and she was pretty sure her tears destroyed Kat’s shirt by now while Sutton’s own head was resting on her back. Her girls, her friends were holding her, encouraging to let it all go. And Jane did let go, she let the tears, the fears, the pain, the disappointment, she let it all go in a scream that tore into their brains and their hearts. Minute after minute the sobbing turned into small whimpers and whimpers into a silence until eventually, she was way too tired to do anything except letting out small breaths against Kat’s neck. The girls didn’t need any explanation, they knew Jane and they knew what happened tonight so they both silently agreed just to hold their friend till she’s ready to say anything if she even wants to speak about it.

In those minutes in their arms Jane calmed down and she knew she was only moments away from the biggest storm in her head. She was going to start overthinking everything. She was going to overthink every word, every move, every little part of that conversation. Yes, she knew she was going to go home and sit in her bed till dawn going over every detail, analysing it to the root, trying desperately to find what went wrong and how she could make it better, if there was any way around it at all. She, Jane Sloan was coming out, was falling for a woman, not just her boss or a much older woman but for a woman, and she had her heart broken before she could even comprehend what was going on. It felt as she had her first love all over again and the pain of losing your first love is always big and devastating and you never completely recover from it. That part of your life always stays somewhere, encrypted in your brain, no matter how much time has passed and how good of a life you have later.

First love sucks, Jane thought as she pulled herself away from her friends. She thanked them and slowly explained she wanted to be alone and needed to think about all of this. There was a slight protest from Kat, but Jane was determined to go home and leave the girls to give some silly explanation to Richard and Oliver why the party was more of a Shakespeare drama than a nice friendly gathering.

Her apartment was quiet, and the dimmed lights gave her an opportunity to cover her own saddens and to cry without being illuminated and judged by her own self. Tears on her face would dry and she would start again till the tears would dry again and it was a painful process that lasted for hours now. Jane was punishing herself and she knew it. What she didn’t know why she was doing this to herself? It’s not like she can reverse time and stop herself from pouring her feelings out. No, she couldn’t do that, but she could move on, and the only way to move on was to literally move from the woman herself. One text to Jacqueline and she would be done with all of it. She would take her time to recover, to get another job and to get her life together. Hell, maybe after a while I can even start dating again and meet girls and yes, I could do that, Jane’s head was hurting now but she had to go through the hurt to get better, right? One text and it was over.

Hard knocks on the doors which continued after few seconds and then again, one after the other. Someone was eager to see me, Jane thought. She slowly pulled herself up from her bed, still in her dress and went for the doors. A quick glance on the clock on the wall showed it was almost midnight. The only person who would come here at this time was Kat. She frowned a bit, but her friend was worried, and Jane understood. Slowly she opened the doors fully expecting Kat with a bottle of some kind of alcohol to help her forget.

“Please don’t leave me.” Was all Jacqueline said as she moved past the doors and pulled Jane into her. She just held her there in between her arms, Jane’s head resting under Jacqueline’s chin.

Jane tried to move, completely confused, knowing she needed an explanation from the editor, but she wanted this for so long she chose to just stand in her arm barely breathing. Even though the woman was holding her in a tight grip Jane knew how that ended the last time that happened, so she slowly moved away looking at those blue eyes that made her smile and tremble with desire at the same time. But those same eyes now weren’t blue, but almost black as the pupils dilated and a hand was on Jane’s cheek slowly pulling their faces together. There was no eagerness or melting passion or expectations of a wild sex. No, there was only love and comfort as soft lips touched Jane’s. They were kissing like teenagers who are just learning how to mould their lips together. It was sweet and soft and a learning curve for both women. At that thought Jane was so glad they were both quick learners because soon Jacqueline was pulling her closer and opening her mouth slightly as the tip of her tongue touched Jane’s lower lip. There was not a second of doubt in Jane’s action as she opened her mouth for a passionate and not so innocent kiss anymore. She was tracing her own lips and tongue over Jacqueline’s as she pulled herself closer. Hands were around necks and in Jane’s hair as her own ones were pulling Jacqueline by her waist, feeling the woman’s ribs moving due the increased breathing. They were kissing, exploring each other’s mouths and lips and not one of them dared to moved. They were so perfectly safe and content in their little bubble.

“Jane.” Jacqueline managed to say her name still holding her lips on Jane’s.

“Please, I don’t want to talk right now.” Jane whispered back.

And that was all it took for Jacqueline to pull the writer back into her arms. This time the kiss was everything but sweet and slow. It was a bit clumsy and wet, and teeth were pulling lips as hands pulled bodies closer, it was eager and dangerous, and moans filled the air between the women. Jacqueline pulled Jane away and looked at her eyes looking for what she needed. When Jane nodded it took her barely few seconds to start the path to the young woman’s bedroom. The distance between the hallway and the bedroom would have been short if you’re not busy assaulting someone’s neck with your lips, and Jane was properly working her way around the pulse point and Jacqueline’s collarbone. She could feel the editor’s hand firmly gripping her bottom and she couldn’t stop but letting out a moan as wetness was released into her underwear. Jane is burning up by now and she needed to feel the woman on her, around her, inside her. It didn’t take much for Jacqueline to find the bed and slowly lower Jane into it. She is so gentle when she does it that Jane’s heart sings happily. They both feel heat coming of each other, but they silently agree that it’s not just sex, it’s so much more so they are taking their time. First Jane fingers slowly unbutton Jacqueline’s shirt and the editor is now hovering above Jane in her black laced bra over her chest. Jacqueline’s hand is parting Jane’s legs and she’s settled between pulling the writer’s hips near her. A groan is heard as Jane’s dress goes above her hips and a wet stain is clearly visible for Jacqueline’s eyes. Their lips meet again and now it more familiar and they’re slowly learning what makes the other woman moan and whimper.

“Honey I need you out of this dress, please.” Jacqueline whispers to Jane and drags her tongue slowly on her earlobe.

“Take it off than.” Jane teases her and lifts her body. She pushes Jacqueline to sit on the edge of the bed as she climbs her lap.

Somewhere along the way Jane decided to take control and show the woman just how much she adores her. In Jacqueline’s lap she could easily move how she liked so she just thrusted her hips into the editor which provoked a moan so long that Jane was sure that those famous Prada pants she was sitting on were now ruined. Jacqueline’s hand finally found the small zipper of Jane’s dress and pulling it off her shoulders she could hear herself gasping. The young writer didn’t wear a bra. Her breasts were small and round, dark pink circles peaking on each of them. Jacqueline didn’t need an invitation to take Jane’s right nipple in her mouth. She started slowly by just giving it a small lick. That small tongue play caused Jane to jerk further into the woman which was enough for Jacqueline to encircle her breasts. With her hand she was massaging the left one while the slowly sucked on the right one. She simply couldn’t get enough of the warm soft body in her lap. Same thoughts were in Jane’s head as she decided she had to see more of the woman. She pulled her arms from Jacqueline’s neck to her back and slowly unhooked the bra.

That was fast, Kat will be proud of me, she chuckled to herself. Leaving those thoughts, she pulled Jacqueline’s bra down while disconnecting her breasts from the editor’s mouth which caused a whimper that was soon replaced with a gasp for air as now Jane was doing the same stuff Jacqueline did to her minutes ago. Jane couldn’t move her eyes or her lips away from the woman. Jacqueline was like a goddess to Jane. She was alluring, curvy, irresistible and right now she was shaking underneath Jane’s touch which only cause Jane to slip down her lap and pull those damn pants off. She needed the woman and she needed her right now. The only thing that was now between them was their underwear and judging by the looks they shared that had to go as well, and it was gone in a few seconds. They took a second watching their naked bodies. They were so different. The height difference, the age, the different ethnical background, it all played a role, but in their eyes, they were simply amazing. Jane pulled out of the trance first and was now back on Jacqueline’s lap kissing her eagerly, circling her tongue with her own.

“Jane, you’re dripping on my thigh.” The editor said with a smirk on her face.

Jane knew she was dripping; she knew what Jacqueline was doing to her.

“Can’t say I’m sorry since apparently it’s your touch that caused it.” Jane smirked back.

For a moment they just stared into each other’s eyes, Jacqueline caressing Jane’s neck, then her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach, slowly moving her hand between Jane’s thighs.

She was taking her time slowly exploring how Jane’s expression changed every time her hand touched a different part of the girl’s body. So far, she knew that Jane’s eyes went dark when she was touched on her neck, her breasts and her thighs, and she chuckled a bit when her stomach was in question. She was ticklish there; Jacqueline made a mental note. But for now, she decided to focus on the heat that was coming between Jane’s legs. She didn’t want to tease the girl anymore, so she slowly moved the index finger through her. Feeling the warm soft flesh filled with wetness she moaned and slowly got a finger inside that sweet and hot place. She was slow, waiting for a response from Jane to be sure if she was okay with this. Approval came straight away as the girl on her lap whimpered and dug her nails into Jacqueline’s shoulders. She added another finger and Jane started moving and thrusting herself into her hand. It was sensual and sexy, and all Jacqueline could do now is stare and share moans with the writer. It was her hand between those tanned legs, it was her body, and her face that was making Jane like this. Her Jane, she added the thought and kissed the woman. She poured everything she had and owned into that kiss and curled her fingers inside Jane and pressed her hand against the small lump. That simple movement caused Jane to break the kiss and let out an animalistic moan. Jacqueline’s hand was now covered in juices.

“I’m so close, please don’t stop.” Jane begged between gasps, groans and whimpers.

“Jane love look at me. I need to see you coming.” Jacqueline replied and added a bit more pressure to the delicate spot.

The young woman could barely keep her eyes open, but she obeyed and looked at the piercing blue ones as she felt her toes curling and sweat breaking on her back. She felt a shock moving from the head to her feet and then pleasure hit her like never before. She sunk her teeth into Jacqueline’s shoulder and started shaking, letting everything go.

That soft shoulder was now marked but neither of them cared as Jacqueline pulled her hand and embraced the girl slowly whispering in her ear. “You are the most amazing human being ever you know that. And you’re mine Jane Sloan.”

Hearing she was hers made Jane almost squeak with happiness, forgetting everything they had between them that was preventing them from being like this now and forever.

She didn’t say anything back but just kissed the editor’s forehead, bridge of her nose, her cheeks, her chin and eventually putting a small kiss on her lips, followed by another a bit longer, than another which included Jane pulling Jacqueline’s lower lip between her teeth and here they were panting and moaning against each other again.

“It’s my turn now just so you know.” Jane said as she pushed the woman on the bed with a playful smile on her lips.

She wasn’t sitting on her lap anymore, rather lowering herself between Jacqueline’s legs tracing her fingers around the woman’s inner thighs.

“Jane you don’t have to…” Jacqueline told her softly, not wanting to but the young woman into an uncomfortable position.

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. And besides you smell so good I can only imagine how good you taste.” Jane replied as she put a soft kiss on her thigh. Kiss that turned into a light nibbling, nibbling that turned into wet tongue making its way upwards not stopping till Jane reached the heat that was drawing her closer and closer. Just as Jane imagined, the woman underneath her tasted just as she looked. She tasted like a goddess. They caught each other’s eyes and Jane was more than pleased when she saw Jacqueline pulling the sheets around her as her head hit the pillow. Jane was sucking and licking and tracing through the heated center collecting the woman’s wetness into her mouth. Those deep moans that were reaching her ears made her braver, so she plunged her tongue inside Jacqueline causing the editor’s hips to rise and her hands took a firm grip in Jane’s hair. Jane felt so confident as the woman beneath squirmed and moved pulling Jane’s hair lightly, so she traced her tongue again up and down Jacqueline’s folds. She eventually stopped at the small bump and gave it her full attention. Listening to her lover she could hear her breath edging and her moans turning into whimpers. A bit more pressure from Jane and Jacqueline started raising her hips more and more till she fell down on the bed letting out a suppressed scream. Jane was wet all around her mouth and her chin, but she didn’t mind one bit, not after seeing Jacqueline biting into her own hand to muffle her screams. When she moved her hand, Jacqueline threw Jane the most flashing smile ever and pulled her over kissing her own taste of Jane’s mouth.

“That’s hot.” Jane moaned against her lips as Jacqueline just hummed in approval.

Minutes pasted and they were still lying there on Jane’s bed, resting and gathering their thoughts. Neither of them dared to speak as if one word would break the spell. So, instead of speaking Jacqueline pulled Jane into her and wrapped them into a blanket.

“I know we need to talk, but I just need to hold you now. Can we have a conversation over dinner sometimes this week?” Jacqueline asked softly while kissing Jane’s forehead.

“Anytime you want.” Jane closed her eyes at the kiss.

“And please don’t leave. I need you... No, I want you with me Jane Sloan.”

“Never Jacqueline Carlyle.” Was all Jane managed to say sleep finally coming over her body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all again a big thank you for the support.   
> This chapter took some time. You would think after reading many sex scenes it would be easy to write one but it definitely isn't.   
> So where do they go from now I honestly don't know but I'll do my planing as I go :D. I know Jacqueline cheated so I plan into putting a chapter with her and Ian as well (no worries I don't plan writing anything straight :P) and then I'll see how to end this all.   
> Hope the sex scene wasn't to awkward for anyone :D


	6. Fight away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Bold Type or it's characters.

It took a while for Jane to shut her alarm down, completely forgetting it was Monday and she had to be at work in less than two hours. She slowly propped herself onto her elbows and looked around. Jane was alone in her bedroom, but she expected that from the moment she opened the front doors last night for the editor. What she did not expect was a little note on the right side of her bed, decorated with that famous signature Jane always saw under the editor’s letter in Scarlet. Slowly taking the note she noticed her hand was trembling as if she was expecting Jacqueline shutting her down and maybe changing her mind after what they did last night but, the note was so sweet it only made Jane smile like an idiot.

_Had to go home to get ready and didn’t want to wake that beautiful face._

_Can’t wait to see you walking into the office today._

_Yours, Jacqueline_

Jane kept reading the note over and over again and kept repeating it in her head while getting ready _._ How did she got so lucky she had no idea and what and to whom in the universe she owned for last night she couldn’t say but, Jane was happy and excited and it felt amazing. What felt less amazing was the fact that the two women had still so much to figure out. They were both aware that life isn’t a movie or a romance novel where you can sort everything with a great romantic gesture like a boom box under someone’s window. This is going to take some time, lot of patience and hopefully a bit of luck, Jane thought as she faced the hectic Monday morning one could witness only in New York.

On her way to the office she quickly texted her friends saying she was okay, and she’ll tell them all the details later, even though she still had to decide does she want anyone to know about Jacqueline and her, even her best friends. Stepping out of the elevator Jane took a deep breath knowing who was waiting just a few feet away. She was both nervous and happy as she tried not to trip over her heels. The office was loud and filled with different conversations flowing around the space as everyone tried to get themselves easily into a new week.

“Good morning people. Meeting in half an hour. We have some ideas to discuss.” Jane’s mouth dropped as she glared over the woman speaking into a full room. Jacqueline stood there in a dark grey power suit, four-inch black Jimmy Choo’s and a white blouse that had a bit too much to show if you asked Jane, too much to show to anyone except Jane. The writer instantly blushed and slowly moved to her desk trying hard not to let her mind wander to last night. Jane stood there by her desk deciding if she should say something to Jacqueline or even look at her and maybe just say something trivial like good morning, but she while she was deliberating inside her head the editor already closed her office doors, which was unofficial statement to leave her alone. Jane couldn’t help but to feel a bit disappointment in Jacqueline not even acknowledging her around the office. She knew that anything that happened needed to stay a secret, but it still hurt a bit, so she sat down, opened her laptop and tried to work or at least pretend to. The idea of pitching in anything about dating or sex had Jane’s mind filling with not so innocent thoughts so she settled to look into the other sphere of her life she knew quite good, politics. While she picked out some ideas involving never ending issue of women in politics or better said lack of them her phone pinged next to her laptop. The phone flashed Jacqueline’s name all over the screen and Jane quickly grabbed the phone, quite eager to see what the message was about.

_Sorry I stormed into the office, but there’s so much to deal with this morning. Hope you slept well :)_

Jane’s heart skipped a few beats and she was pretty sure she felt butterflies or birds or something flying in her stomach. She smiled so brightly she was sure the editor could see her even with her back turned to her. She composed herself not to look too suspicious and started typing a bit too enthusiastic, not that she cared to admit.

_Don’t worry, we all know how crazy Monday’s are. And yes, I’ve slept very well, hopefully you did as well._

_Btw, you look amazing today x_

Jane wasn’t sure about the last compliment or the kiss at the end, but she hit send before she could start thinking. She learned long time ago that sometimes the best thing to say is the first that comes to your mind. She hoped for another text, but when the phone didn’t ring, she knew Jacqueline was probably way too busy to even look at her phone right now, which reminded her of her own ideas she had written in her notepad. She let herself get busy before dragging herself slowly into the conference room. She sat at her regular place next to Kat’s one even though she knew the girl won’t show up. The realization left Jane sad and devasted and she missed the girl. Suddenly she felt an arm on her shoulder and Alex pulling the chair Kat used to sit in.

“I’m going to pretend I’m Kat today so I can at least try to take away that sad look of your face.” He said sitting next to Jane giving her a quick hug.

Jane appreciated him very much at that moment, deciding he was indeed a very good person to take that chair.

“Thanks Alex.” Jane replied softly and before she could say anything else more people came into the room taking their seats and spreading their notepads and iPad’s all over the big table. After everyone settled in Jacqueline glided into the room, her face unusually serious and with a hint of worry. Jane looked at her and tried to read the editor’s expression but even Jane rarely saw Jacqueline like that.

“Okay people we have some issues with our website.” She pulled her chair and laid out some papers with written notes on each.

“I’m going to be honest here. We lost RJ which frankly is well deserved, but the board is now all over the place looking for his replacement and they’re after Scarlet and us. They somehow expect us to wave a magic wand and make people love Safford again even though our main concern is and always will be the magazine. Apparently, there’s been some bad comments on the site about RJ and the man who was around Scarlet for quite some time.” Jacqueline looked around the room trying to see if they’re realizing where was she going with this.

“Wait, are you trying to say that people think anyone in Scarlet knew what RJ did?” Sage asked a bit shocked that anyone would support the man.

“Something like that honestly. Obviously, we would never get involved into anything similar to his affairs, but some of our readers are having questions about it. Now, the board told me not to address it or as they say to cause drama and just let it go and eventually everyone will forget about it, but when did we ever listen to the board?” Jacqueline smirked as the room got filled with light chuckles.

“I do have a plan, but we all need to pitch in with ideas if it’s going to work. I want to have an article by next week about all that has happened. I want you to mention Kat and how everything started. From the moment Adena told me about that horrible conversion therapy for young gay people to RJ stepping down. Now, I want this article filled with facts, but I want it to be written and seen as one writer of Scarlet magazine sees it.” Jacqueline gave them all a glare and went to lean into her chair, her body finally relaxing a bit.

Jane looked at her and all she wanted was to reach out and give the woman a hug to ease the tension that encircled her body, but instead she talked, filled with courage and bravery, which isn’t something she often experienced in those meetings.

“How about we all write our views and then we can put it all together into an article? Maybe we can get Kat and Adena into it also to say what happened and what made Kat to risk her job and her freedom eventually for all this? We can also make a video interviews with all those young people who are willing to talk about coming out and what made their families send them into therapy. And setting a funding page for all people who lost their jobs and their homes and families because they came out. We need to reach out, not just in terms of showing we don’t agree with RJ but to the point where we will fight and lose everything if it means helping someone. Just like Kat did.” Jane was slowly breathless by the time she finished her pitch, but one look at Jacqueline’s proud expression she knew it was all worth it.

“I think we have our idea people. Jane, all that is exactly what we need to do. I want you all to write your own views on the subject and put it together. Jane here will glue all the parts together since I think it will be well deserved after this little speech.” Jacqueline flashed her one of those warm smiles she gave Jane every time she felt proud of her.

“Alex I want you to go with Emily around New York LBGTQ centers and with their help try to reach all who’s willing to talk about coming out, acceptance and finally if anyone went through that horrible therapy if they want to share it with us?”

They all nodded as they wrote notes in an excitement.

“Sage I know you’re our sex expert but I need you to be a little love expert now. Try to reach out to get some stories about those famous first same sex loves. Ask who was that girl or boy that made them question everything and falling in love and discovering their roles in all that. Use social media, Scarlet platform or even if you want get out there and meet real people.”

Jane blushed so hard at those words and immediately she started chewing her pen to distract herself from Jacqueline’s words.

“This thing is very serious people. We do not want and will not to be connected to anything that RJ supported, and we will as Jane said fight to be heard. We should soon have someone in charge of social media and till then I give you all permission to use them on your own. Also, I will talk to IT team about setting a funding page for homeless and jobless people. Now, go out there and make me proud. Any questions, please come and see me, no hesitation.” Jacqueline stood up which meant the meeting was over.

Everyone gathered their belongings and suddenly the room was filled with chat about ideas and ways to make this story a hit. Jane took her time collecting the few items she had with her. She knew Jacqueline always waited for everyone to leave before she could leave, so she was moving at a glacial pace at that moment.

Once Jacqueline was sure everyone was out of the conference room she sat back and pulled her chair a bit closer to Jane.

“I’m so proud of you, you know that?”

“Thank you. I just thought coming out was hard enough without the therapy or losing anyone or anything. So, I wanna do everything I can to help.” Jane said, desperately trying to look anywhere except at the blonde. She wasn’t ashamed, but rather scared to be saying things like that and finally admitting it to herself that she might be a lot queerer than she thought.

“It is hard Jane, but you know I’m here. No matter what happens between us, I’m here. This entire thing is big for both of us and it can and probably will be scary and confusing, but I’m not going anywhere.”

“It’s like you can read my mind sometimes.” Jane smiled.

“Maybe I can.”

“I think you don’t want to know what’s in my mind lately.” This time Jane smirked, her eyes showing a devilish spark.

“I can only assume.” Jacqueline’s eyes matched Jane’s now. “I really want to kiss you.” She said and leaned just a little closer to the writer.

“You want to kiss me?” Jane said, a surprised squeak leaving her lips.

“Of course, I want to kiss you silly. I want to kiss you and touch you and make you mine over and over again.”

Jane’s mouth went instantly dry, her stomach clenched, and she was pretty sure her cheeks were blood red. She slowly inhaled a good amount of air to help her steady her heartbeat.

“You can’t say that to me here, when I have to sit calmly cuz someone put all glass around the office.” She leaned closer to Jacqueline and gave her a small wink and just as suddenly she leaned back to her chair and smirked.

“I think I might change some design flaws in the office for sure.”

“You definitely should, so we don’t just express our wants and whishes but do something about it.”

“And I want to do so much with you.” Jacqueline’s tone went from flirtatious to sweet and caring and without hesitation she took Jane’s hand into hers. To anyone who might see them this wasn’t anything unusual since taking Jane’s hand was something Jacqueline has been doing for a while now.

“Jane last night wasn’t just a bit of fun for me. I like you so much. I like you as a woman, a writer, a friend. I like both your mind and your body. Yes, it all came so fast and I’m scared as well but I can’t help it. It’s like suddenly every nerve in my body wants to be yours. And I’m so much older and your boss and married, but I still can’t help it.” Jacqueline went quiet, giving Jane an opportunity to answer before the situation got more serious.

“I like you too obviously.” Jane chuckled to ease the tension a bit. “I like you and I want to be with you so badly it’s driving me crazy a bit. You being my boss is very solvable as you know. You are older yes, and it’s something I don’t care about one bit. You’re in your forties not eighties Jacqueline. And as for you being married, I just want you to be happy. If it’s with me good, and if it’s with Ian I’d rather see you happy with him than miserable with me…”

“We have problems.” Jacqueline cut Jane before she could continue with this idea of not being happy with her.

“You know we gave out marriage another go, but Jane it’s not the same. We are best friends and parents but that’s about it. Even without you in the picture our marriage is just a friendly relationship and nothing more. We did try, but one can only try so many times before admitting it’s over.”

Hearing those words Jane relaxed at bit. She felt sorry that Jacqueline was going through this, since once she did see the love Ian and her shared, but she couldn’t help but to feel happy for herself and a possibility for the two of them making it work.

“But, can we please leave this till I talk to him. I promise I will do it soon. I just need you to know I’m here and have no plans of leaving you.” Jacqueline gave Jane’s hand a squeeze.

“Also, do you want to have dinner with me Friday night?”

“Yes.” Jane replied, almost jumping up from her chair.

“Eager much Jane?” The older woman playfully smacked her arm.

“Maybe just a little bit.”

“Okay then it’s a date.”

They both took a moment just to stare at each other. Jane silently cursed those glass walls which prevented her to kiss the editor, to touch her. Soon, she thought and smiled.

“We should go back to work.” Jacqueline interrupted her thoughts. “I would like you come by my office before you go home to talk more about the article and stories we’re going to do in the next few days. I need this to go perfectly.”

“I agree and we will all do everything we can. I’m just worried that the board is gonna shut us down again.” Jane chewed on her lower lip, concern flashing in her eyes.

“They won’t. Not this time when RJ is gone. He was the one who shut it down last time, and now we all know why.” Jacqueline gave Jane’s hand one more squeeze before pushing her chair and herself up. “I’ll see you later darling.” And she left the room.

Jane just sat there grinning ear to ear at the pet name. Even alone in the conference room she felt brave and amazing and somehow this day turned out to be so much better than she would’ve hoped.

Three hours later Jane was at her desk, buried in her work for hours now, not paying attention to anything or anyone. Apparently, conversion therapy was something that was completely normal to a lot of people in America and after reading dozens of stories and taking pages and pages of notes Jane felt sick to her stomach. She remembered her own parents. She would never know how her mom would react, but as far as she thought about her father and her brother Jane felt optimistic, nervous but optimistic. Deep down she was bothered by the possibility that they could react badly, but she could never imagine her dad suggesting something even similar to therapy. In that moment Jane decided she will call her dad soon, or maybe even visit and tell him. He deserved to know the truth, Jane thought.

Another hour passed and Jane felt she needed a break before she could continue reading anymore. Just as she was turning her laptop off her phone started ringing, Sutton’s name on the screen.

“Hey babes, what’s up?” Jane picked up.

“Just running around with Oliver around town. We are looking for some vintage shops and old clothes. Long story anyways. How are you?”

“I’m actually amazing. I do need to tell you guys so much, but not here with everyone around. I would suggest the closet, but well…” Jane stopped talking knowing Sutton knew the explanation.

“I know honey. So, you and the hot boss? How’s the situation today?” Jane could feel Sutton’s voice mixed both with carefulness and curiosity.

“It’s actually better than ever. I’ll meet you two later after work to tell you everything.”

“Tiny Jane did it happen what I think it happened?”

“Can’t say anything.” Jane kept her tone quite diplomatic. “How are you with Richard gone?” She switched to another subject quickly, before having to describe last night with Jacqueline into a full room.

“Ah it’s okay as much as it can be. I’m used to him being gone and he will be back soon. We’ll figure it out slowly.”

“If someone can work it out it’s you two.” Jane reassured her. “I have to go now since my stomach is protesting for food. If I don’t see you around the office today get to my place around 9?”

“Perfect. Can’t wait now actually. See you hun. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jane put her phone down and went to the lobby to get a coffee and something to eat before getting back to her research. She quickly texted Kat about tonight, knowing she had to tell her friends and share all those thoughts and feelings she had been carrying around all day.

Another few hours of work and a coffee or two more than her body actually needed Jane dropped her pen and turned off her laptop. Her hand was slowly cramping from writing and typing but she had so much material she could write several books and not an article at this point. She turned around the office for the first time in hours and she saw only few people left around, one of them being Jacqueline, still behind closed doors. Jane didn’t speak to her since their meeting this morning and she missed her, only realizing that after stopping with her own work. She leaned a bit into her chair as she studied the figure behind the glass wall. The editor was frowning a bit, eyes focused on her laptop screen. Jane noticed she was bouncing her right leg, her glasses almost falling down her nose. It was a sight for sore eyes, Jane blushed at her own mind racing now. The editor looked very alluring to Jane, with her glasses on and her mind dedicated completely to the work in front of her. The brunette studied her, memorizing every curve, expression and movement happening in that office. As she could hear her mind racing, Jacqueline lifted her head slowly from the screen and turned around to face Jane, the smirk on her face growing each second. Jane watched as Jacqueline took her phone and few seconds later her own phone vibrated next to her.

_Stop staring you’re distracting me Jane. Or better come in here and distract me personally._

Jane went from curious to dazzled and it took her just few seconds to storm past empty desk usually occupied by Andrew and get into the office of Scarlet’s editor in chief.

“Hey.” She almost whispered as she closed the doors behind her again.

“Hey you.” Jacqueline smiled so softly at her that Jane felt her knees go weak. “Do you want to drink something? I sure could use a glass of wine.”

“White, if you have it please.”

“I wanted you to come earlier to discuss the article, but I got so busy, and judging how you almost never left your desk you were too.”

Jane looked as Jacqueline pulled a bottle and two glasses behind her desk and she slowly moved to sit on the red couch, the blonde following behind her.

“Yes, I worked for hours and didn’t want to interrupt you either. Tired?” She asked the editor accepting the glass, washing away the drought in her mouth after one sip.

“I really am. It took me hours of talking with IT and some charity houses to set the funding page and then another few hours going through all the legal stuff we might need to know about all this. Luckily the page is set and ready to go for tomorrow, and my lawyers were helpful I must say.”

“Glad about the page, but don’t understand what legal issues we could have?”

Jacqueline took more of her wine and pressed her lips together, choosing her next words carefully. “Well this all happened because RJ supported a senator. We need to cover ourselves there, so we’re not sued for libel. Even though we are all professionals so I think we can avoid that, especially since we will be telling the truth. But my main concern is Kat and Adena. Kat still could get sued for how she got the information and I want to make sure she’s protected, and I also want to protect Adena’s visa at any cost. This article could hit even harder than Pamela Dolan story Jane and I need everyone safe before anything.”

Jane melted at Jacqueline’s words. She was deeply affected how much the blonde wanted to protect all of them, even though Kat wasn’t her employee anymore.

“You really are something Jacqueline Carlyle.”

“I doubt that Jane. I just want to protect my employees and my friends.” She softly smiled at Jane.

“No, you are trust me. I’ve been working for you for years now and every day you make me like you even more. You care about people and the lengths you’ll go to protect those you care about amazes me.”

“And yet I still remember three young, a bit drunk girls stealing a magazine to save my career.” Jane laughed at this loudly.

“And those three girls would do it again if needed.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t get to that again.”

“If it ever does, I have your back always.”

The editor was touched by those words. She slowly lifted her body from the couch, only to move closer to Jane. She didn’t even care if anyone was around the office anymore. She felt the need to be near the writer. Jane on the other side was getting warm and she could feel panic raising inside her stomach. The blonde felt Jane squirming near her, and she slowly turned to put her glass down on the table and rested her hand against Jane’s thigh.

“Breathe, there’s nobody around the office. I just need to be closer to you Jane. For a long time, nobody told me how much they cared about me as you did now and yesterday.”

Jane did calm down a bit, even though she didn’t care about her being caught but rather about Jacqueline. She had so much more to lose, but Jane couldn’t deny how domestic and cute this entire scene on the couch was, so she went with it, relaxing completely.

“I never want to stop caring about you.” She simply stated.

“Not to change the subject too obviously but, how did the research go today? You think we’ll have an article in few days?” Jacqueline asked, her hand still on Jane’s thigh.

“I spent hours today on it. Jacqueline there’s hundreds, if not thousands of cases of conversion therapy and even more of people coming out and losing everything for it. I took notes and sent many of them to Alex and Emily to get questions for the people in LGBTQ centers. And tomorrow I’ll do interviews with the rest of our writers. It will take time, but it will be done by next Monday.”

“It’s something I still can’t believe exist in 21st century. But, I guess no matter how much we progress as humans, we will always be scared of something even slightly different from what we’re used to. And fear can be a powerful weapon Jane.”

“But why destroy something you’re scared of? You could make an effort and get to know the unknown. It just might change your life for better.”

“Because Jane it’s easier to destroy than to make an effort.”

“I guess. I just hope we can make an effort with this article. People need to see all this.”

“Pretty sure we will. We just need to push and show we are here to fight for a better world, no matter how cheesy it sounded.”

“It’s called cheesy cuz it works.”

They both went quiet for a while, both processing this information for themselves. Jane’s body relaxed even more as she rested her head on the back of the couch, Jacqueline’s hand still on her thigh. They sat like that for few minutes, neither speaking, just listening to each other’s breathing. Finally, Jane almost jumped, looking for her phone.

“It’s almost eight and I have to meet the girls at nine. Totally forgot about the time.” She stood and felt cold where Jacqueline’s hand was just seconds ago.

“Don’t worry Jane. I can give you a lift since I should be going home as well.”

“You don’t have to go all the way to Brooklyn just for me. I’ll just grab a taxi.”

“Nonsense. Just give me a minute to grab my stuff and we can go. I’ll text the driver, but I’m sure he’s already downstairs.” Jacqueline went back to her desk, not accepting no for an answer.

Few minutes later they were both heading for the elevator. Once inside the metal box both women were silent, their shoulders grazing and radiating warmth. Suddenly Jane felt a warm hand slipping inside hers and she took it without hesitation. It felt so good to hold the editor, so she leaned in further, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder. Jane also knew the elevator ride wouldn’t last long, so she turned toward Jacqueline and quickly pulled her into her. She didn’t stop at all to even look at the editor before she crashed their lips together. Jacqueline responded immediately slipping her arms around Jane’s waist and pulling her closer. Even though the kiss started hard and suddenly, they eased into it, just feeling and tasting each other. For Jane it was one of those kisses you need after a hard day, one of those kisses that make you forget all bad around you and just enjoy life. It was overwhelming in the best way possible. And it ended with a loud sound of opening doors. They slowly pulled away, trying their best to compose themselves as they silently exited the building and jumped into the town car.

The ride to Brooklyn was silent but comfortable. Jane looked through the windows into the city lights while Jacqueline looked at Jane, not taking her eyes of the younger woman. The brunette could see her reflection in the window, and she was more than pleased that she had that effect on Jacqueline. When the car stopped outside Jane’s building the driver went outside to open the doors, which gave Jane the perfect opportunity to turn and quickly kiss Jacqueline’s cheek. Before she could leave, she knew she had to ask Jacqueline if she was okay with her telling the girls.

“I want to tell the girls what happened between us, but I don’t want to if you’re not okay with that.” Jane whispered since the driver now opened the doors.

“I trust you and I trust them. You can tell your friends honey.” Jacqueline leaned closer to whisper the words into Jane’s ear, which sent shivers up and down Jane’s spine.

“Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow Jacqueline.” Jane slipped outside in the cold, leaving the editor and getting into her building waiting for the girls and getting ready for million questions that were about to happen tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to work so this took ages to write. Hopefully I'll be able to post at least twice a month with work.   
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos.


End file.
